The present invention relates to a juice extractor appliance, and to a cutter disc for such an appliance. The invention is particularly useful, and is therefore described below, with respect to the appliance described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,736, but utilizes another construction of cutter disc providing improved results when used in such an appliance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,736 describes a juice extractor appliance for extracting juice from various fruits and vegetables. The described appliance includes a housing having an inlet feed tube for feeding the food articles into the appliance, and an outlet for outletting the juice extracted therefrom. The housing further includes a cutter disc for cutting the food articles into a pulp saturated with juice; a separator device, in the form of a strainer basket, for separating the juice from the pulp; and an electrical motor drive for driving the cutter disc. In order to eliminate any dead angle of cutting by the disc, the disc is formed, on a center region of its surface facing the feed tube, with a plurality of radial rows of blades arranged in the form of a cross, with one blade extending across the center of the disc.